


Imperfect Love

by mandsangelfox



Series: SST Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Surprise Sex, leather jacket, michael and alex are constantly horny for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandsangelfox/pseuds/mandsangelfox
Summary: Michael looked up and it had been so long since he’d actuallylookedat Alex that Alex had almost forgotten how intense that gaze could be when it was levelled on you but there was something else in it tonight, something he’d only ever seen when they were alone and pressed close enough that it was all too easy to forget where he ended and Michael began





	Imperfect Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frenziedblaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenziedblaze/gifts).



> Huge thank you to [estel_willow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estel_willow/pseuds/estel_willow) for her beta'ing skills as always. As always hugely appreciated and it definitely helps to improve things!

Ever since leaving the Air Force, Alex had been reclaiming pieces of himself and the start of that was a wardrobe overhaul which included, but was not limited to, a leather jacket. It was black and it practically moulded to his shoulders like a second skin, and it was _heavy_. That last bit was super important because he found it reassuring to have that weight on him, to ground him, to give him a sense of reassurance that he was very much in the present where things might not be perfect but they were definitely better than they had been.

Even if he’d watched Michael and Maria attempt to date and fail miserably mostly because Michael couldn’t be honest with her about who, or, more accurately what he was and the fact that Michael’s attention had drifted every time Alex stepped foot into the Pony. It was a disaster just waiting to happen and it had happened and so spectacularly that Michael had been banished from the Pony for a few months until Maria let bygones be bygones, did her best to let their soured relationship be rebuilt and the ashes of their romance be water under the bridge, all forgotten and forgiven in favour of getting back to whatever passed for ‘normal’ in Roswell New Mexico.

Not that it magically fixed whatever was broken between Alex and Michael but Alex got it; Michael needed space and when he was done trying to figure stuff out Alex would still be there, willing to talk and see if they could find their way back to each other again. Of course, what he hadn’t expected was to come back to his cabin to find Michael perched on the steps, looking exceptionally pensive, and fiddling restlessly with a rock that he must have picked up on his approach. 

“Michael?”

Michael looked up and it had been so long since he’d actually _looked_ at Alex that Alex had almost forgotten how intense that gaze could be when it was levelled on you but there was something else in it tonight, something he’d only ever seen when they were alone and pressed close enough that it was all too easy to forget where he ended and Michael began. Only the gaze that was all consuming drifted and Alex noticed where it landed, on his leather clad shoulders, and he tipped his head out of curiosity.

Not that words were apparently needed if the sudden and unexpected movement of one Michael Guerin was any indication as it resulted in hands curled in the leather and a sudden rush of air escaping his lungs as he was all but manhandled against the nearest wall. Impressive, to say the least, considering they needed to travel up a couple of steps but thankfully Michael had enough about him to help balance and cushion Alex as he struggled with his prosthetic. 

“Michael, what is it?”

No longer confused but rather concerned, worried, not sure what was going on right now because there have been a lot of moods and most of the time Alex spoke fluent Michael but apparently tonight was the night where Michael’s language evolved and Alex was left playing catch up. 

“This fucking jacket,” Michael groused, shaking his head as he smoothed his hands over it and then ran his grip up to clasp Alex’s neck, gripping tightly as if he was afraid that if he didn’t then Alex would slip through his fingers. “It’s been driving me insane ever since I first saw you in it.” Another head shake accompanied the sly movement of a denim clad thigh which slipped between Alex’s legs, nudging them apart and the sudden sharp intake of breath was literally the only indication that Michael needed to close what little space separated them and claim Alex’s mouth.

He probably should have stopped it but it had been so long since they’d last been this close and Alex hated to admit it but he’d been _needing_ this that he wasn’t about to ruin the moment, not when it felt so good and, more importantly, _right_. It wasn’t like he hadn’t tried with other guys but being in the military hadn’t exactly afforded him much opportunity, and the attempts he had made had never felt like they did when he was with Michael. It was as though Michael set his blood on fire and rendered him completely and utterly speechless save for a few incoherent horribly strung together sentences which, thankfully, Michael never teased him about.

Getting into the cabin was interesting to say the least, there was definitely some fumbling and a few uttered warnings of “so help me Manes if you don’t get that door open I will rip it off its hinges” before finally the door came away and the pair stumbled in, still very much wrapped up in each other, hands practically everywhere as they all but stripped one another bare. Save the jacket of course, that was coming off at the last conceivable moment, because Michael? Well, he was awfully attached to it right now.

Michael broke away but only for so long as it took him to tug his t-shirt off and now clad in a half opened pair of jeans and one sock (because apparently Alex’s teeth on his ear had been distracting enough that he’d given up on trying to tug the other one off) he pressed back in, crowding Alex’s space, letting his mouth say all the things his voice couldn’t seem to say. _I need you_ , _I want you_ , and most frightening of all _I love you_ and it didn’t seem to matter how far he ran in the opposite direction, Alex had this magnetic pull that always had him coming back for more. Max had once told him that it was love but he’d brushed it off with a derisive snort and an “I’m not you, Max” but he was more like Max than he wanted to admit.

At some point, they knocked into a table and the resulting crash and shattering of glass indicated that Alex’s lamp would definitely need replacing but rather than get worked up about it they both laughed and Alex made a teasing remark about how Michael was a klutz. A tease he immediately regretted because Michael, being the sneaky bastard that he was, used that moment to slip his hand past the fastenings of Alex’s jeans and pushed it beneath his boxers, warm firm grip wrapped confidently around him with every movement stoking a fire Alex hadn’t felt in a long time. It was pure solid heat, pooled in the pit of his stomach, and spreading outwards with every stroke of Michael’s hand. They’d done this so many times and yet it always felt new, exciting, and Alex was too far gone to be even remotely ashamed of how quickly he was getting worked up and mumbling encouraging words against the mouth that occasionally grazed his but was otherwise preoccupied with kissing his neck and running down the length of his chest. 

Now, Alex? Alex liked to think that he was a pretty rational guy with a lot of self control but the sight of Michael Guerin on his knees with his mouth working him like some sort of fine instrument definitely made it damn impossible to cling on to self control. It was evident in how he uttered Michael’s name, threaded his fingers into those _godforsaken _curls and rolled his hips, a gasp escaping his lips at the way in which Michael just took it and it would be impossible for him to hold on for any longer. Thankfully Michael hadn’t forgotten Alex’s tells and simply passed his hand up the other man’s chest, thumb catching on and flicking over his nipple, an invitation and Alex would be remiss to ignore it and with a final curl of Michael’s tongue and thrust of his hips and his entire world was going white until he felt the ripples of sensation and pleasure flooding every single nerve ending and literally the only thing Alex was capable of saying was Michael’s name over and over.__

__To his credit, Michael remained on his knees until he was completely certain that he’d coaxed everything he could from Alex and only then did he rise to be caught by Alex’s hands in his hair. He was pulled into a crushing kiss that took what little oxygen he’d managed to steal into his lungs meaning he was a little lightheaded but he wasn’t complaining, not when it meant Alex was taking the initiative and shoving him in the direction of the couch. They collapsed onto it in a tangle of limbs and eventually Michael put his hands on that damn jacket and peeled it off, slowly, taking the time to burn the memory of how fucking good Alex looked into it before pushing it off Alex’s shoulder and letting it fall to the wayside. With the jacket now discarded a familiar, “take this off,” was uttered by Michael and with a grin that he hadn’t given since he was a teenager Alex did just that, tossing his t-shirt aside until he pulled Michael close. Now bare chest to bare chest every touch felt more electrifying than the last and it would be a miracle if either of them lasted very long._ _

__Of course Alex wasn’t about to let Michael have all the fun and using the slight advantage he had he flipped them until he was now straddling the other man’s hips and, with a slow playful smile, he dragged his fingers over Michael’s chest, short blunt nails leaving small red marks in their wake, and he was rewarded with a distinct hardening pressing against him._ _

__“Jesus, Alex,” Michael rumbled as he hissed in a breath and reached up to pass his hands over Alex’s arms before they ran up to skirt the sides of Alex’s neck until he bit his lower lip as Alex’s head turned and his lips closed around his thumb. Alex eventually peeled away but only so he could pass that mouth over his over Michael’s neck, collarbone, chest, with teeth grazing Michael’s abdomen, until it finally he returned the favour, lips sinking fully over Michael until the other was practically buried into the back of his throat. It had the intended effect given the sudden cursing that escaped Michael and the way that something in his kitchen broke, obviously touched by and affected by Michael’s telekinesis._ _

__He would have smirked with pride but his mouth was otherwise preoccupied so Alex simply focused on making Michael feel good. He knew it was working given the way Michael’s hips rolled, how he uttered Alex’s name like some sort of prayer to whatever gods aliens worshipped, and how a hand found its way into his hair and gripped tightly. It was a touch too tight, slightly painful, but it wasn’t offputting by any means. Alex found a perfect rhythm and one he knew all too well, and quite honestly head from Alex was by far the best head that Michael had ever gotten so it was no surprise to anyone just how quickly and how powerfully he came apart under the talented ministrations of the other man’s lips, teeth and tongue._ _

__Two orgasms down and they hadn’t even done the deed yet but given the way Alex was pulled up into another fierce burning kiss that spoke more of how they both felt than either of them realised at this moment in time it wouldn’t be long until they were fully naked and somebody was fucked to within an inch of their life. That somebody was probably going to be Alex given that Michael had reversed their positions and after muttering something about how fucking gorgeous the other was he’d promptly snagged his jeans which were discarded on the floor and rummaged out a condom. Lube, however, well, that was another matter._ _

__“Shit,” Michael uttered as he pressed his forehead against Alex’s and panted out short, hot breaths._ _

__“What?” Alex groaned as he felt Michael against him and every single part of him wanted Michaelcloser, _deeper_ , and that was not happening. Displeased did not even begin to describe how Alex was feeling at the unexpected delay._ _

__Michael let out a rough chuckle. “No lube.”_ _

__“Fuck,” Alex uttered with a similar laugh as he dropped his head back against the couch. And then it struck him that there were other things that could be used. “I think I- uh- have some coconut oil in the kitchen that Kyle left in an attempt to get me to eat healthier.”_ _

__Michael snorted quietly. “Why am I not surprised that Valenti uses coconut oil?”_ _

__Alex rolled his eyes and caught Michael’s face with his hand to redirect his attention. “We talking about Kyle or fucking?”_ _

__“Alright, alright,” Michael muttered with a roll of his eyes before he reluctantly pried himself away in order to snag the aforementioned coconut oil. It wasn’t warm which meant it was solid but then this was Michael and Michael, as mentioned once by Alex, ran hot so the moment it hit skin was when it turned to liquid. “This might actually work.”_ _

__“You done?” Alex challenged, leaning up on his elbow to regard Michael over the back of the couch, eyebrow arched._ _

__“Bossy,” Michael admonished quietly though he wasted no time in coming back to the couch, condom being passed to Alex who readily and happily accepted it and wasted no time in putting it rather firmly in place which, of course, elicited a groan from Michael. Thankfully by this point the oil was ready and Michael made very short work of lubing himself and, more importantly, prepping Alex. He loved the way that Alex’s eyes rolled backwards and his hands gripped tightly at Michael’s shoulders. Of course nothing beat the sensation of being filled by Michael and Alex uttered a sharp, “fuck,” when Michael slid in as if he belonged, puzzle pieces fitting together, and he curled his legs around Michael as he just rocked and rolled his hips perfectly in time with Michael._ _

__Their lips came together again and one of Michael’s hands sought out Alex’s where it caught and pressed it into the couch before he buried his face against Alex’s neck as they moulded together as if they belonged that way, sweat slicked skin pressed close, every thrust bringing them both so much closer to a breaking point. It felt so good, so fucking good, and it just got better the deeper Michael went and Alex felt as though he was being taken apart piece by piece but he wasn’t complaining. Honestly couldn’t even if he’d wanted (which he didn’t) because apparently all he was capable of doing was groaning and muttering Michael’s name._ _

__Not that Michael was doing any better as just when he didn’t think it was possible to be any closer Alex did this thing with his hips and legs and he slipped that much deeper, gasping out breath and just letting himself be lost in the sensation of how Alex felt around and beneath him. It was addictive and right now he wasn’t even worried about that vice._ _

__He dragged his hands over Alex’s chest and passed them down until he could skirt the other man’s thighs and pass an altogether more tender touch over where Alex’s leg ended and the prosthetic began, wanting him to know that Michael wanted all of Alex, even the bits that were missing. He knew it was a big deal because of how Alex’s breath caught and he struggled to swallow and Michael, not wanting to make the other man feel self conscious, simply pulled him into another kiss, letting Alex feel everything that he was feeling, and if his hand glowed ever so slightly then it did and whatever happened happened._ _

__What did happen was that the separate worlds that Michael and Alex inhabited came together until memories became shared, feelings had a spotlight shone on them, and every ripple of pleasure felt a hundred times better and more intense as it was impossible to escape one another in their newly shared mindscape that fed the hurried movements between them until Alex came. As he did he knocked Michael over like a domino so together, mouth to mouth, they rode an orgasm unlike any other they’d ever felt._ _

__And unless Michael mastered that glowing hand trick the same way Max had, it was an orgasmic experience they were unlikely to feel again, unless Michael mastered the trick with his hand the same way Max had, but that was a concern for future Alex and Michael, because both present day Alex and Michael were clutching at one another like drowning sailors out at sea as they just enjoyed one another and how words weren’t needed._ _

__Maybe just maybe their imperfect love could start all over again._ _


End file.
